Good Cop, Bad Cop (episode)
Good Cop, Bad Cop is the fourth episode in NCIS Season 7 and the 142nd episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis When Ziva's application to become an official NCIS Special Agent is rejected, Vance confronts her with the news of a Marine whose mangled and decayed body has been found off the coast off Tanzania by a fishing boat, forcing Ziva to recall a series of events that led her to the terrorist camp and her eventual capture with things growing intense when a fellow Mossad officer from Ziva's past arrives at NCIS, demanding Ziva return with him to Israel, Gibbs and the rest of the team race against the clock to prove Ziva's innocence once and for all. Prologue On a fishing boat in the ocean, Steve Diamond and Larry Diamond are busy unloading their latest cargo. "All right", Steve calls. "Here we go. Bring it down". Seconds later, the net falls down. Larry isn't impressed at the four shrimp. Steve remarks that a couple more and they'll have enough for dinner. As Larry groans, Steve tells his brother to come on with Steve wondering where Larry's sense of humor is. Larry remarks that he left it at the laser-tag arena and that was a dumb idea of Steve's. "Ah, here we go", Steve remarks. Larry remarks that the only thing dumber than Steve's idea for them to become shrimp fishermen in the Indian Ocean is for Larry himself coming with Steve. Steve looks up and announces that there's a bag caught in the net. As Steve also believes that it's a big bag of shrimp while heading over to grab something to cut the big rope with, Larry remarks that he's gonna kill Steve and that he's gonna leave Steve's corpse out to rot. Steve then swings the pole upwards just as Larry remarks that when they find Steve's body, it's going to... However, the contents of the bag spill down onto the main area, causing Larry to step back and wonder with disgust what that is. It's then shown that it's not shrimp but human bones. Steve steps back, disgusted. It then cuts to the dog tags, revealing that the skeleton remains are those of a United States Marine. Act One Act Two Act Three In Observation, Gibbs is examining photos of the crime scene while in Interrogation, Ziva paces the room, obviously restless and very agitated with Gibbs following Ziva's every move. Seconds later, Ducky arrives in, stating, "Oh. Aren't you on the wrong side of the glass?". Once Ducky's closed the door, he heads over to the window, remarking, "Oh, look at her. Look at the state she's in". He then remarks that he would have thought Gibbs would have wanted to be in there himself rather than have Vance interrogate Ziva while in Observation, Ziva adjusts the sleeves of her shirt and checks her watch. Gibbs wonders if Ducky doesn't have some bodies to tend to with Ducky remarking that the evidence from the Damocles is being unloaded as they speak. Act Four Act Five Major Events *Officer Malachi Ben-Gidon, head of the Kidon Unit and Ziva's commanding officer is introduced for the first time. *Ziva's application to become an NCIS agent after denying for the first time eventually goes through, resulting in her becoming an official NCIS Probationary Agent. Trivia *The scene outside the window of Agent Dunham's scene is actually a part of the movie Black Hawk Down. *This episode is dedicated to the memory of Robert James "Bob" Bryan, an agent with the real-life NCIS and who passed away on September 21, 2009 at the age of 60 from complications of pneumonia. He served twenty years as an NCIS agent before retiring. In addition, Bryan provided firearms training to the main cast members of the NCIS show. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 7 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Jesse Stern Category:NCIS Episodes written by David J. North Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Leslie Libman Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Chad Dunham Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Malachi Ben-Gidon